XY124
| ja_ed=キラキラ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=榎本守 | artn=2 | art1=小川一郎 | art2=鷲田敏弥 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=XY121-XY130| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} A Gaggle of Gadget Greatness! (Japanese: 爆熱の機巧フェスティバル！ The Explosive Heat at the Mechanical Festival!) is the 124th episode of the , and the 923rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 16, 2016 and in the United States on September 17, 2016. Blurb Ash, Serena, and Bonnie are having a tough time keeping up with Clemont! Where is he going in such a hurry? It’s the Gadget Festival, where playful inventors exhibit their mechanical creations—and where Clemont is truly in his element! Team Rocket is celebrating with some gadgets of their own, but as usual, their goal is to steal Pokémon from unsuspecting Trainers. When Ash and friends hear about this scheme, they confront the villains, who attempt to fight back using a Meowth-enhancing gadget that Clemont finds impressive! But when Team Rocket’s invention falls a little short, they’re soon blasting off again—and our heroes get back to the festival! Plot The episode begins with an excited running in the forest, with , and following him. The group reaches a sign post leading to something, and Clemont explains that it leads to the Gadget Festival, the largest exhibition of mechanical devices in the Kalos region. Ash, Serena and Clemont seem displeased, and Serena asks him if the festival is that great of an event, to which Clemont replies that great is just an understatement for the Festival. He adds that all the great inventors from the entirety of Kalos would participate and compete by showing off their mechanical wares. The group finally reaches the Gadget Festival and are amazed at the building and various devices and gadgets in the festival. Ash points toward something, which Clemont states to be a Welcome gadget. Clemont initializes the gadget, and the group is amazed at at the functioning of the gadget. Revealed to be a Berry opener, Serena remarks that building the gadget was a waste of time and breaks open a Berry with her bare hands. Clemont is disappointed and preaches about the playfulness that comes with building gadgets, adding that it creates a variety of inventions which ultimately leads to new technologies, adding that appreciating fun is the only way to appreciate what the Gadget Festival has to offer. Concurrently, James who also happens to be in the Gadget Festival with Jessie and , has completed building his Poké Ball Stealer Mark I, and just needs a finder tool. Jessie questions if the place they are in is their gadget room, which James agrees to. Jessie remarks that she believes a gadget is something people use to keep track of money, but Meowth corrects her, stating that what is saying is called budget. James decides to check out other gadget rooms see his competition. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends proceed to sit on the chair that will take inside the building. Bonnie seems excited and sits on the chair and comes out to ride too; seeing this, Serena calls out her to ride with Chespin. All of this is witnessed by , who decides to catch before stealing Poké Balls with their device. The group stumbles upon their first gadget room but find the door locked. Serena advises Ash to push the door instead of pulling, but it fails and Clemont shows them how to open the door, exclaiming that he loves to deal with gimmicks like these. The group then learns that room is just a plain room, but Clemont disagrees, and reveals the wall to be a hidden door. Bonnie remarks that they have separated from Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham in the process, and Clemont informs the Pokémon to meet up later. The group then passes through another room containing moving cylinders with ease, and Serena and Bonnie praise Clemont's skills. Concurrently, the Pokémon have to cross a gadget with a lot of traps and an icy floor. Chespin pushes Pancham and laughs as the Playful Pokémon reaches the end, but not before being hit by the device's traps. Pikachu and Chespin reach the end relatively safe, and the latter enters into a feud with Pancham, which is interrupted by the Mouse Pokémon. Ash and his friends reach another door, which this time, is a door designed for sliding on it. Venturing through the building, Team Rocket stumbles upon the locked door from before and Jessie tries pushing and pulling it, but to avail and declares it broken. James however shows his team members how, and they enter the room. Jessie tries to make her way through the wall, calling it a contraption, but James reveals the trick to the wall as well. On the other hand, The Pokémon now reach a place full of gears, and Pancham challenges Chespin to pass over them. Chespin cleverly passes over the gears, but is hit by a hammer, the catch of the game. The Spiny Nut Pokémon is angered and shouts at the hammer, only to be stroked by it again, which causes to Pancham burst out laughing. Concurrently, Team Rocket has reached the icy floor room, but sans James, everyone is hit by the traps. Ash and his friends encounter another gadget room, and Ash is the first one to sit on the chair. Bonnie claims that the gadget is like an amusement park ride, and when Ash reaches the end, he narrowly avoids being knocked over by an arm by jumping on the platform next to him. Bonnie is up next, and narrowly manages to avoid the arm too, claiming that the device wastes no time in doing its trick. Meanwhile, Team Rocket stumbles upon the moving cylinders next. James and Meowth cross the gadget pretty easily, and while Jessie does pretty well in the game, she messes up at the very end, and is highly displeased. The group enters a room, and a doll dressed in a kimono carrying tea, comes towards them. She offers tea to Ash but instead spills the hot tea all over his face. Ash is not happy with the doll, but Clemont remarks that this must be part of the humor and playfulness that is necessary for a gadget, and Serena is impressed by the doll's manners. Pikachu, Chespin and Pancham, next, have reached a room full of a series of moving blocks and Pikachu is the first one to cross. Chespin and Pancham jump on a block and the Playful Pokémon sees this as the perfect opportunity to push the Spiny Nut Pokémon off their block. Chespin, however, jumps back on the block after some hits, and starts fighting with Pancham. The two cross the blocks while fighting, and then inadvertently jump onto Pikachu, knocking every one out. Team Rocket, meanwhile, stumbles upon the amusement park ride gadget, and a tired Jessie sits on the chair, initiating it. Unlike others before her, she is not quick enough, and is struck by the gadget, knocking her back to her teammates. The trio enters the room with the winding doll next, who dumps tea onto . Venturing through the building, Jessie is angry and remarks that they would never be able to catch Pikachu while they are trapped inside, and James remarks that it is time to employ their device. A boy finding its way through the building stumbles into Team Rocket's room. Upon inquiry, James asks the boy to put three of his Poké Balls onto the device to initiate it. When he does so, he witnesses the gadget's functioning and is amazed by it. When the boy demands his Poké Balls back, however, he is thrown out by Team Rocket through a floor trap. Another girl stumbles upon the room and has her Poké Balls stolen. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends have reunited with their Pokémon; Pancham and Chespin start fighting again, and are stopped by Pikachu. A guard, looking for the Poké Ball thieves, informs the group about the theft taking place in the festival, and the group decides to check into the matter. Ash and his friends reach Team Rocket's room, who have stolen yet another Trainer's Poké Balls. The thieves manage to flee the room through a secret door, and are trailed by the group. They cross through a piano designed gadget room first, and then must pass over rollers. Meowth praises Jessie for her skills in maneuvering through the rollers, and Jessie claims her genius does not necessarily come out until she is in under pressure; ironically, she fails this time as well. The two groups come out of the building, and Team Rocket reaches another gadget of theirs. Meowth initiates the device, which seems to work quite well. However, with the help of the gadget, Meowth falls just short of reaching Pikachu to attack it with . A disappointed Jessie claims it would have been been better for Meowth to use simply on Pikachu, but James does not agree and remarks that gadgets should have a sense of playfulness, which is vital for the brilliance of their machine. Clemont seems to agree with them, and is in return mocked by Bonnie. With no choice, Jessie and James send out and respectively, who use and to attack the group. Pancham uses but Gourgeist dodges it, and the move hits Team Rocket's machine instead. Clemont commands Chespin to use , damaging the device even further. Finally, a causes the device to explode and Team Rocket to blast off again. With the Poké Balls returned to their Trainers. Clemont suggests to explore and enjoy the remaining lot of gadget exhibition rooms. Clemont ends the episode by remarking how gadgets are height of impressibility and symbolize triumph of human intelligence and skill, and that the Gadget Festival will continue to celebrate the world's hopes and dreams for the future. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Attendant * Boys * Girls Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; Squishy) Trivia * Poké TV: "Pokémon 24 Hours!" focusing on and his inventions. * In the Japanese version, the title card segment focuses on, and is read by, . * Brilliantly is used as the ending for this episode, with this version being sung by Clemont's Japanese voice actor, Yūki Kaji. * and a narrate the preview for the next episode. * Clemont narrates the ending of the episode, instead of the narrator. * 's previous theme music from Sinnoh and Unova can be heard as background music in the Japanese version. Errors * Before and Dedenne are strapped in the chair, 's belly is orange instead of cream. * Bonnie and Dedenne are strapped in when the worker presses a button, however, the next chair automatically straps in Chespin and Pancham. * While , , and Bonnie celebrate crossing the moving platforms, Dedenne's ears are oversized. * Although Team Rocket were following , they ended up in two rooms the trainers passed by instead. * After and Jessie reach the end of the slide, Jessie's earrings are missing. * When Bonnie sits on the galaxy-themed moving chair, Dedenne is heard but is absent. However, it appears to be in her bag after the chair stops. File:XY124 error 1.png|Dedenne with oversized ears File:XY124 error 2.png|Jessie without her earrings Dub edits * The background music of Team Rocket's Sinnoh motto was removed. * The title card focuses on , but is still read by Clemont. * This episode aired between Valuable Experience for All! and Analysis Versus Passion! in . * In the English dub, Jessie gets confused with the words gadget and budget. ** In the dub, this was changed to and . ** In the ian Portuguese dub, this was changed to and . ** In the dub, this was changed to and picknick. ** In the dub, this was changed to and . In other languages |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |}} 124 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Mamoru Enomoto Category:Episodes animated by Ichirō Ogawa Category:Episodes animated by Toshiya Washida Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont de:Apparate bis zum Abwinken! es:EP927 fr:XY124 it:XY123 ja:XY編第124話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第123集